A motor vehicle transmission typically includes an input member and an output member. The input member is typically coupled to the vehicle engine through a fluid coupling such as a torque converter, and the output member is operatively coupled to the vehicle drive wheels through a differential gear set. The transmission employs a number of gear elements and selectively engageable friction elements (referred to herein as clutches) that are controllable to vary the speed ratio between the input and output members.